The Plague Doctor
Physical Description *Real name: Alexander Graves *Height- 6'3 *Eye color- Gray *Hair Color- Black *Occupation- Surgeon and Doctor (Formally) The Plague Doctor or Dr. Alexander Graves was just a child when both of his parents died at the hands of cancer. This, emotionally scarred him and, caused him to become obsessed with sickness vowing that no person should ever lose loved ones to illness. He began studying sickness and disease religiously. He became so smart and good at his craft that he graduated high school at the age of 12 and was done with college and obtained his medical degree by the age of 20. He was an extremely smart man and was quickly becoming one of the best doctors in the world. A year later he managed to hone his ability and he became worlds greatest doctor. However, a life altering incident with The Joker horribly scarred his face. After, realizing what had happened to his face he became demented he dawned the infamous plague doctor mask to cover his scars and he began to move away from his ability to heal people, rather he started to infect "test subjects" with his own vile concoctions, his goal was to create the worst type of sickness and kill the Joker for what he had done to him. Though, eventually he began to believe that Batman was more at fault, because he would never kill the Joker. Thus, leading to his horrid scarring. Early Life When he was a boy his parents were impressed by how smart and how quickly he was able to learn. However, when he was just 6 years old his father passed away of cancer and at the age of 4 his mother died of cancer as well. This left him emotionally distraught, and it served as his driving force in life to become a doctor. He began studying day and night and everywhere he went he had his nose in a medical book. His obsession with learning became evident and the teachers decided he was smart enough to attend college at age 12. When he got out of college he began to work as the main doctor and surgeon at Gotham Hospital. A Favor Entering his third year working at Gotham Hospital, Joker broke in with a bomb threating to blow the place to up. He begged an pleaded with Joker to save his life, Joker just laughed and didn't seem to pay him no mind. Until Dr. Graves finally said "I'll do anything you wish me to do. I PROMISE! Just let me live!" Joker reluctant at first, finally gave in and spared him a "Favor for a favor." Joker said. A year goes by and Alexander is at home with his family when the Joker calls him to take up that favor. That favor is helping the Joker break into the chemical plant to get the toxin that he uses for his laughing gas. However, Batman shows up and thwarts the crime. But not before the Joker betrays the doctor, the Joker shoots the doctor in the hip completely shattering it, and the doctor falls backwards off of the catwalk and breaks his leg. When the Joker goes in for the final shot Batman shoves Joker causing him to miss the Dr. but instead it hits a vat of explosive chemicals. In which it blows up in the doctors face, completely melting his skin off. His body is covered in 70% burns from the explosion and he has basically no face. Due to his horrible scarred face he dawned the Plague Doctor mask and costume to cover the rest of his body. His rage and vengeance is directed towards Batman and Joker. Weapons and Abilities *Raven Headed Sword Cane *Vials filled with various diseases *Pistol *Master at hand to hand combat *Master sword fighter *Extremely high intelligence *Master chemist *Ability to create illnesses He often infects people with illnesses and studies the symptoms and how quickly they die. He is searching for the worst illness possible to infect both Joker and Batman so he can watch them suffer for what they had done to him.